Experiment
by geniusalias
Summary: Tony decides to seduce Steve- for science, of course. Short and smutty.


Experiment

If idle hands were the devil's playthings, then the idle mind was the devil's five-star casino and resort. With no suits to repair, no experiments to run, and no Avengers to assemble, Tony found himself dangerously close to boredom. He needed to tinker, he needed to meddle, he needed a distraction; preferably one with blond hair and big arms.

He found this distraction in the training room, Million-Dollar-Babying a punching-bag. Taking advantage of Steve's concentration, Tony allowed himself a moment to appreciate the view. Sweat dripped down the Captain's bare back, disappearing under a waistband that was impossibly tight. Tony had to bite a knuckle to steel himself.

Since moving into the mansion, Thor and Clint had destroyed the rec room, Natasha had 'accidentally' caused a minor explosion in the dining hall, and Bruce had decorated the lab with several Hulk-shaped craters. On the other hand, Steve had been the perfect gentleman; always cleaning up after himself, even offering to help Dummy and JARVIS with the housework, and never destroying millions of dollars' worth of equipment. He was punctual, polite, and altogether flawless, as if the serum had enhanced his chivalry along with everything else. Tony found it all infuriating.

He was determined to make a sinner out of the soldier, for science of course. He wanted to see what made Steve tick, to find out what it would take to make him drop the nice-and-noble act. He wanted to make him blush, make him squirm, make him cum in his hand. All in the name of research. Tony was a professional, after all.

"Ahem." Tony cleared his throat dramatically as he sauntered into the room. "Oh, Captain, my Captain…"

Steve delivered a final punch to the bag before turning around, revealing a chest that Greek gods would envy. "What do you want, Stark?"

Tony smirked. "At ease, soldier." He saluted ironically. Winding Steve up was already proving to be less of a challenge than he'd anticipated. "Just thought I'd stop by, collect some data…"

"What kind of data?" Steve slipped a t-shirt on, and Tony swore he could hear the angels weeping.

"Ah, ah, ah. As the test subject, knowing the details of the experiment would make you subjective." Tony tisked, taking a half-hearted jab at the punching-bag. Steve frowned, clearly skeptical, but didn't argue. Let the testing begin.

Never having been one for subtlety, Tony began by looping an arm around Steve's waist- a move that he would have considered discreet compared to his usual flirting habits, tame, even. The other man stiffened at the touch, but Tony flattened himself against his chest unabashedly. Even on tiptoe, he had to look up to meet Steve's gaze, but it was worth it. His blue eyes were wide with shock, though quickly narrowing with suspicion, and a crimson tinge colored his cheeks. Tony made sure to note his dilating pupils and rapid heartbeat.

"Stark, what are you playing at?" Steve's voice had gone husky, another telltale sign of arousal. Debauching the Captain was almost disappointingly easy. Almost.

"Don't worry, Cap. Think of it as an experiment in human anatomy." His hand slid down Steve's chest to stroke the hardness of his crotch. He squeezed teasingly, biting back a quip about 'raising the flag'. The confusion and reluctance had vanished from Steve's eyes, now full of hunger. Tony was not a patient man, and months of pent up sexual-tension had made him all the more desperate. He gave another playful grope before wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck and kissing him full on the mouth.

Any illusion of chastity Steve had hoped to maintain was shattered. His lips moved mercilessly against Tony's, and his hands were just as ceaseless, grasping at Tony's hair, his clothes, his ass. His cock was now fully erect, firm and throbbing against Tony's. His tongue was hot and searching, wild in Tony's mouth and down his neck. It was a scientific phenomenon.

There was a sparring mat in the corner, with red padded cushions for breaking hard falls. They stumbled toward it, shedding their clothing and panting breathlessly. Tony was on his hands and knees, with his pants around his ankles, before he could rationalize anything. He tried to organize his thoughts, but Steve was kissing his back and his erection was pressed against Tony's thigh and it was too much. There was lube, and a condom, and more rough kisses, and then Steve was inside him, fingers twisting torturously.

Tony clenched down on the fingers, groaning incoherently. He rocked his hips until Steve was knuckle deep, going cross-eyed with pleasure. As he pulled out, Steve brushed against Tony's prostate, and he moaned again. He saw stars when Steve entered him. Now the other man thrust his hips, slowly at first, forming a rhythmic grind. His cock rubbed against the prostate again and again, now forcefully and not so fleetingly. Tony arched his back, reveling in the sensation. When Steve came, he had to bite Tony's shoulder to keep from crying out.

He pulled out after one last thrust, though Tony was still aching with desire. Steve, still the gentleman after all, did not leave Tony wanting. He laid Tony on his back, legs spread scandalously, and took his erection in his mouth. His tongue flitted over the head before traveling up the shaft, his lips sucking all the while. When and where Steve had learned to blow like that was a discovery for another day. He swallowed Tony's cum chivalrously, then splayed himself on the mat beside Tony.

"So… did you… collect all of the data that you needed?" Steve asked at last, his breath warm on Tony's neck.

Tony grinned, already graphing his climax in his head. "For now. But it's always safest to run an experiment twice, maybe even three times. You know, to make sure the variables are stable and whatnot."

"Sure." Steve chuckled, unconvinced. "I guess we'll have to do this again. For science."

"For science." Tony agreed.


End file.
